Count to Ten
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: In which Dipper and Norman go camping and Dipper won't stop asking 'Are you sure there aren't any ghosts around'


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Count to Ten~

A Para-Falls Crossover Story

* * *

 **Title:** Count to Ten

 **Words:** 1,275

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), fluff, humor, minor hurt/comfort

 **Pairings:** Norman Babcock/Dipper Pines

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. Never will. Have my own characters, but uh, never really gonna mention them I don't think.

 **Summary:** In which Dipper and Norman go camping and Dipper _won't stop asking_ 'Are you _sure_ there aren't any ghosts around?'

-0-

Norman and Dipper are going on a camping trip and while normally this would be counted as a fun thing between two teenage boys, no one ever accounts for the fact that one of said boys can see ghosts everywhere and the other is paranoid because fantasy creatures literally haunt him every day. But that weekend was supposed to be just them, _without_ ghosts or other creatures to bug them for menial things. However, Dipper knew that ghosts would never truly leave Norman alone, which is why he kept asking the other, "Are you _sure_ there aren't any ghosts around?"

Norman sighed, adjusting the strap on his camping bag, before shaking his head, "Dipper, I'm _sure_. It's only you and me around here, remember?"

"Yeah, but… ghosts don't _ever_ leave you alone. I just… I just want to make sure you get a break from all that supernatural bull, too." Dipper muttered with a shrug, looking down at the ground at their feet, desperately trying to keep the blush from rising on his cheeks, knowing that what he said was only part of the truth.

Chuckling, Norman, pulled Dipper over to him by his arm and gave a quick peck to his cheek, grinning at the other, his blue eyes shining with warmth and love, "I know, Dipper, I know," and Dipper only blushed harder because Norman would always know the hidden truth behind his words or actions. "But this isn't about me, Dipper, this is about us, and our first vacation together, _alone_ , in months, okay?" he questioned slowly, the smile never leaving his lips and Dipper nodded, brown eyes glowing with relief at the older teen's words to him.

"Yeah, okay," he chuckled and final relaxed his tense shoulders, stretching out before looking up at the sky, "so, what have we got on the agenda, huh?"

"Well, before we do anything, we have to set up our camp, then we'll get started on the activities we have planned," Norman responded, taking Dipper's hand in his own before tugging him along. "We're nearly there anyway, so it won't be long before we get to do something fun." he added and Dipper only grinned back in answer, genuinely excited at the knowledge that he actually had an entire weekend of having Norman to himself.

"Finally!"

-0-

After they- meaning Norman- had set up camp, the boys decided to cool off in the stream nearby, after having spent over an hour hiking up the trail to get to their own little private campsite. "Come on Dipper! The water is fine, I promise," Norman chuckled, wading in the shallow water of the river and Dipper scrunched his nose up. "Hey, just be glad that Avalon isn't around to push you in himself," Norman added with a teasing smirk and Dipper huffed in answer, before pulling off his shirt and his shoes and he finally got in.

"That dumb cat wouldn't be able to try again after last time…" he muttered to himself, though Norman laughed, clearly having heard what he said.

"Sure, Dipper, whatever you say," Norman answered with a snicker, only barely managing to duck out of the way before Dipper retaliated by splashing water at him in his slight anger.

"You're supposed to be on my side about all that!" Dipper squawked before yelping when Norman tackled him in the water, both coming up to the surface, sputtering and laughing. "Norman!"

-0-

By the time they managed to get out of the water, both thoroughly exhausted, it was nearly sundown, and they finally headed back to camp. Norman went about and set up their dinner, getting out the sandwiches Mabel had made for them before the trip and two cans of soda from the icebox, while Dipper set up a small campfire, both knowing that it would get pretty cold pretty quick if they didn't light the fire now.

Though Dipper kept talking around each bite, Norman knew there was still something on his mind, "Are you still thinking about the ghosts?" and of course that was only proven once Dipper flinched, stopping in mid-sentence after Norman spoke.

"I- no… er… maybe?" Dipper sighed and deflated, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I guess… but I know I'm just being paranoid." he muttered and Norman hummed, turning to look up at the now darkened sky, at the first of the many stars that would appear that night. "You're not… upset, are you? Because… becauses I _know_ you said that there aren't any ghosts around but I just can't help it and-"

"Close your eyes, Dipper," Norman cut him off, turning to look back at the suddenly wide eyed teen beside him, the smile still playing at his lips.

"What?"

"Close your eyes," he repeated, shifting over now so he was kneeling in front of Dipper. "Don't you trust me?"

"W-well, yeah, but what does closing my eyes have to do with anything now?" Dipper stuttered out, frowning, as he set his third sandwich down on the paper plate beside him. Norman frowned now, looking a little doubtful and almost immediately Dipper relented and he closed his eyes. "Yes, Norman, I trust you." he whispered and Norman grinned, perking up at that.

"Good," he answered, reaching up his hands to set one on Dipper's shoulder and the other on his opposite cheek. "Now… count to ten, okay?"

Nodding hesitantly, Dipper started, "Uhm, one… t-two…" he took in a sharp breath when he felt Norman's lips at his forehead, "w-what are you-"

"Keep counting," Norman said, determined to see this through, despite a tiny blush rising to his own cheeks, though it was nothing compared to the blush on Dipper's at this point. He placed another kiss to the younger teen's forehead as Dipper repeated the number two.

"Three… uh, f-four… five…" Dipper swallowed hard when Norman kissed his closed eyes, the pressure feather light and barely there, but Dipper still felt it. "S-six…" he squeaked, the blush darkening impossibly when Norman kissed the tip of his nose, "Se-seven… eight… n-nine… uhm… N-Norman…?" Dipper breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper and Norman hummed, moving his other hand now to Dipper's other cheek.

"One more…" he answered, his own voice a whisper in the night and Dipper let out a shaky breath.

"T-ten…" he said before repeating, this time more firmly, "ten." By the time he got out the number, Norman's lips had already descended upon his, starting soft at first, just a barely there pressure of lips against lips. Until he shifted and tilted his head, putting a little more pressure into the kiss and Dipper relaxed, moving along with him. When Norman pulled back, they both opened their eyes and smiled at each other, Dipper's hands going to Norman's shoulders and one of Norman's going to Dipper's hair, knocking over the other's trademark hat, but neither cared when their lips met again in another kiss, this time more passionate than the last.

Dipper hummed when Norman's tongue brushed over his bottom lip and he granted permission, letting Norman deepen the kiss. Neither noticed when Norman had pushed Dipper back on the ground, or when Dipper's own hands found their way into Norman's hair, or even when night had claimed the sky, the sun disappearing beneath the horizon and the moon taking its place.

When Norman pulled back this time, both were panting hard, faces equally flushed, and they shared identical goofy grins. "Well?"

"Well…. what?" Dipper asked, genuinely confused, having forgotten all about the ghosts, and Norman chuckled, shaking his head before claiming one last kiss.

"Nothing Dipper," he whispered, "nothing at all."


End file.
